beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 3)
Beetlejuice Animated Series (Season 3) The third season of Beetlejuice: The Animated Series on ABC Saturday Mornings. Mom's Best Friend Episode 34 Airdate: September 7, 1991 When Beetlejuice is collared while in dog form, he gets stuck that way. Lydia calls him to the Outerworld where Delia promptly adopts him as the dog she always wanted. Back to School Ghoul Episode 35 Airdate: September 14, 1991 Beetlejuice's license to drive people crazy is revoked, as he didn't finish Kindergarten. Then, Lydia must help him out in order to graduate from Kindergarten and win his license back. Doomie's Romance Episode 36 Airdate: September 21, 1991 Doomie falls in love with the Mayor's pink car (which Doomie dubs "Pinky"). The down side is, Pinky isn't alive like Doomie. Besides that, both Beetlejuice and Mayor Maynot are adamantly against the relationship. How can this story possibly have a happy ending? Ghost to Ghost Episode 37 Airdate: September 28, 1991 Delia holds a seance and summons Lydia's favorite (deceased) actor, Boris to Death. Although Lydia is thrilled by the visit, a jealous BJ is less than ecstatic. But when Boris reveals his evil plan to kick the Deetzes out of their home, Lydia has to change her opinion, and quick. Spitting Image Episode 38 Airdate: October 5, 1991 When BJ gets split while in amoebae form, Lydia suddenly finds herself in double the weirdness as usual. And it just goes to prove that no one can get along with Beetlejuice, not even himself. Awards to the Wise Episode 39 Airdate: October 5, 1991 When people all around him start winning trivial awards, Beetlejuice decides that he wants one, too. But who in their right mind would give BJ an award? The Prince of Rock and Roll Episode 40 Airdate: October 12, 1991 Prince Vince wishes that his subjects would love him, so he decides to be a rock and roll star. But his music is so depressing everyone hates it. In order to spare his feelings, Lydia tells him his music is wonderful. The bad effect of this is, now Prince Vince is on perpetual tour. With the entire Neitherworld depressed beyond hope, it may be time for Lydia to tell Vince the truth. A Ghoul and His Money Episode 41 Airdate: October 19, 1991 Beetlejuice wins a whole lot of money under one condition. He can't juice anyone again or the cash gets revoked. The situation is embraced warmly by the Neitherworld's stinking rich (who stink in more ways than BJ does). Brides of Funkenstein Episode 42 Airdate: October 19, 1991 It's the Battle of the Bands: Lydia's band, The Brides of Funkenstein, and Claire's band, The Clairenettes. Which band will get to perform at the annual girl's/boy's school mixer? Note: This episode was based on an idea submitted by a then-teenage girl, who was a fan of the show. Beetledude Episode 43 Airdate: October 26, 1991 The Deetzes get new neighbors, and the new kid on the block, Ramon, wants to be just like Mr. Beetleman. But it's a lot harder to get out of trouble after grossing people out when you don't have magic, so Lydia is forced to instruct BJ to "de-Beetlejuice" Ramon. The Farmer in the Smell Episode 44 Airdate: October 26, 1991 Lydia heads off to her Aunt May and Uncle Clyde's farm, and Beetlejuice tags along as Mr. Beetleman. But with all the work May and Clyde give BJ, how will he ever have any fun, and come to think of it, how will Lydia? Note: This is the last episode on ABC Saturday Mornings, because the fourth and final season will be on Fox Kids Weekdays in the same year. Visit the Warner Bros. website at: www.warnerbros.com. Category:Beetlejuice animated series Category:Beetlejuice animated Season 3